The Tale of Monica
by smile-grin-laugh
Summary: A kit named Monica, lost contact with her father ever since she was born. As she grew up, she is eager to find him. Soon, she would unravel mysteries of her father's disappearance. She would undergo trial and error to put up to her search. Rated T for late chapters.
1. Characters

My name is Muck. You would know more about me later in the next chapter. Okay, here are the characters for this fan fiction:

**Characters:**

**Monica/ Muck:** me

**Dad:** unknown

**Mina:** mom

**Nathan:** my brother; the youngest

**Michelle:** my sister; the eldest

**Donny:** my mom's brother; my uncle; a story teller

**Phyllis:** my mother's sister-in-law; my aunt; uncle's wife

**Penny/Penelope:** my cousin; uncle's daughter

**Wendy:** my best friend

**Winter:** the meanest kit on the block

**Scott:** dad's best friend; the otter neighbor

**Naomi**: the ermine neighbor

**Nick**: one of the coolest and cutest guys in the neighborhood; my crush; Edna's son

**Barry**: the smartest; the brainiest

**Sam**: the town's chick (chicken); the most coward of all the boys

**Annie**: the prettiest; Nick's girlfriend

**Claire**: the nicest kit; the humble

**Christopher: **My second best friend


	2. Introducing Muck

Disclaimer: I do not own ICE AGE, but I am only a fan. What I do really own are the characters that I made.

(Theme Song-Theme Song- Theme Song)

Once there was a tale,

About a little lass

She was born with a mark,

Right inside her little heart;

To be brave and good,

And respect her well as we should…

The sun rises from its former slot,

The breeze grew ever sweet,

A kit made its story;

All the way through the end,

An adventure she had got,

Glory she would get….

Oh, Lullabies… makes me remember my past. My name's Muck; short for Monica. This was the story about how died… but wait, don't take it seriously! I survived and all, but I'm still yearning to find my dad. He has a reddish-brown fur; with spots; he has blue eyes. He is in his average height for a fully-grown weasel, but I didn't catch his actual size. He has been gone for eighteen years.

Ever since he disappeared, my mom always told us that he has to "move on," Me and my brother: Nathan didn't reach him, but my sister did. Her name is 'Michelle'. She was a month old when my dad left. I kept asking and asking her about him, but, she says her vision was blurry.

She is the eldest amongst us three. She was the most cantankerous, salty, mean and grouchy weasel I have ever met… but she is very responsible. She is the one who does the chores in the house when mom is away. Nathan is the youngest, but we were born together. I'm twelve seconds older than him. He seems older than me since he was taller.

At the time we turned fourteen, he became mature, same as Michelle (since she influenced him). I didn't change a bit, same as my height. I liked him more when he was still a kit. "But I'm not a kit!" he would always say and gestures the same as Michelle.

Well, "past is past," better get ready for the future…

(Theme Song-Theme Song- Theme Song)

Life of adventure,

Has come to answer her prayers…

Bravery and courage,

Takes its place in the sky,

It shines and glares,

Strength and skills she should apply…


	3. The Terrified Campers

Disclaimer: I do not own ICE AGE, but I am only a fan. What I do really own are the characters that I made.

"The light spread across the land… the sun has risen, the animals awoke. Deep in the forest, lays a clan of weasels." My uncle told. He was telling us a story about our history.

"Actually, they grew into a nation; but soon were torn apart by a relative of our kind." He continued.

"Who were they? Tell me! Tell me! Please uncle!" I said…

He leaned closer to the fire and whispered, "Wolverines," I gasped with terror, same with the others. "But why even?" a voice from the camp arouse. I am sure it was not me, so I listened.

"Why _even_?" uncle quickly respond. He walked around in circles and bit his fingers, as if he has guilt: telling us about it. He finally got to his mind that we have to know about it.

"Because from an old debt," he added.

"A debt made by whom?" the voice asked back.

"Nigel." The voice did not ask anymore. I do not know why, but it seems somewhat suspicious.

"Who's Nigel actually?" I asked with confusion.

"My dear niece," he replied, "There is nothing more to know about him." He paused for a while, and sat on a nearby boulder. A snarling sound came from the bushes, which caught everyone's attention.

"I hear a familiar sound… sounds like… a wolverine." He jumped on his feet and bravely walked towards the bush. The sound grew louder and louder. The campers cowardly whimpered and gathered themselves together behind the firewood.

He snatched a branch from a nearby tree. While walking, he asked me to get his "weapons" I squeezed out from the terrified group and went back from where uncle stood. I rummaged into his belongings.

"Get my vine and the wolf's fang."

_Get the vine and the wolf fang; get the vine and the wolf… what? Oh! There it is! _I bravely scurried towards uncle and gave him his belongings. As I gave it to him, I went back to my friends.

He went on. He placed the wolf fang onto the stick and wrapped the sticky, yet sappy vine onto his new-made spear. He was ready to fight, ready to die; and is willing to save us from harm.

The snarling sound continued. He poked the bush around. "Who goes there?" and he somehow saw something small crawling inside. His spear fell from his hand. He knelt near the bush and peeked in and shouted,

"A saber!"


	4. Bear Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age, but I'm addicted to it.

"Saber-toothed squirrel!" he chuckled. He raised his low voice for nothing. _A saber toothed squirrel. I thought it was a real saber…_I thought to myself, _it would have been fun if I had to fight too. _The girls came to look closer followed by the boys. The girls were awes trucked—but I was not with them. I agreed with the boys with a vomit.

"Yuck! You call that 'cute'?" I demanded. "What?" Wendy held it on her arms and showed it to me. The rodent gazed at me with fear. "Look at him! Awe, he likes you!" _What do you mean it likes me?_ Believe it, or not, Wendy is a nut-job. The rodent looks like terrified rather than happy! Besides, she _is_ lying.

"Just keep the rodent away from me," I retorted.

"Ah… I see you inherited some from your father." _Did I inherit his dislikes of rodent? Can you repeat the question? _I stared at him blankly. _How could he be afraid of rodents? I mean, he is a weasel, is he?_ Instead of having replied to him, I walked out. I know everyone would question my sudden absence, but I went on. The campers seem to enjoy my uncle's stories: especially when he crossed path with "the great anaconda" of the wild.

"What's up with her?" a fellow camper whispered,

"She needs to _cool_ down because from what I've said,"

"Oh! Don, can you tell us the time when you…" I listened as the campers enjoyed his stories. I continued walking through the woods, getting further away from camp. I followed the direction of the breeze. Soon, I smell the lake; it was nearby from where I stood. I followed its scent and soon bumped to a fat tall creature.

"Oh!" I said, "Oh sorry, mister…?" the creature grew bigger… it was a bear!

I screamed with fear; made the most annoying sounds ever, trying to making the campers hear me. "Help! Help!" I exclaimed. I fell on the floor, the bear walked on its feet, circling around me. I quickly thought of my brother—Nathan, and my mom.

"Monica!" a loud voice up roared in my thoughts. Soon, a tall blurry figure came, running towards me. It held me into its arms. Later, my eye opened. I saw many humans pointing their spears at the beastly bear. I held tight on the weasel's fur as I look back. He started to pant. However, he ran faster, entering the dark mist of the wilderness.

Later, he kept running. I felt his feet thumping hard on the ground as he runs. "Stay here," he lends me down on a tall boulder. My eyes were half-open. I saw his face—he has blue eyes that have same color of the sea, four front teeth; he has brown-mahogany lips, and has a reddish brown fur with some spots. He seems nice, but I never met him. As I was lay down, he ran back where he came from.


	5. Back Home

I fell asleep. I dreamt of many things: Wendy quit being so "dramatic" Michelle made something nice to me worthwhile, Winter became my friend, Naomi and I exchanged fur, and Nick broke up with Annie! That was all I want. It was a perfect life—a life with no more tortures, no more pain, but there is still something missing…

"Monica!"

Who was that? The voice seems familiar.

"Wake up!"

_Wait… it sounds like… Michelle! _I squirmed and squeaked. The terrifying monster shook my head. "Wake up or I'll wet you in your sleep."

"Wait, _wet _me in my sleep? That's just inappropriate." I replied,

The monster sighed deeply

"Mom's outside, waiting for you."

_Is she waiting for me? _I paused for a second, sat up straight as I avoid looking into medusa's eyes. It _will_ sure turn me into stone or something… I mean it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

She stepped outside the room, staring at me. _Is Medusa gone? _I peered into the arch-door. I saw Nathan—looking at me. I thought I could start the conversation, "Hey, you seem at full hand." He replied me with a smirk, mocking me…

"Mind your own,"

"Mind my own what?"

"Oh, mom's waiting…" he said,

"Why is she waiting?" I asked. He didn't answer… _again_. Why is she even waiting? Maybe it was from last night. I stretched out my feet, yawning loudly. I got up on my feet, curving my back as I trudged on the floor. I wiped off my "morning stars" _Maybe their trying to prank me for last week. _I thought to myself. I continued trudging towards the door. A few steps farther from my bed, mom came walking in.

"Monica," she said, "Are you hurt? Are you all right?" she held on my arms, looking me into the eyes. I peered into it, and she seems worried.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Where were you? Thank goodness, your uncle found you deep in the woods… at least your home, and that's the end of it." _Cool…_I chuckled.


	6. The News

"So, where did you head off last night?" asked Wendy,

"What do you care?"

"I'm your friend."

_Annoying or not, she is still my friend—best friend in fact. _I went pass by her. "Monica!" she blurted, "What?"

"Oh nothing… it's just _Nick broke up with Annie._" She murmured.

"Can you repeat what you've said?" She walked away, but I have to know more about it. "Wait! Wendy, I'm sorry."

"Alright… one sorry is—"

"Enough."

We made our 'friendship hug' and continued our conversation. I couldn't think of anything, but squeal. The news was great. However, it was part of my dream. Maybe, just maybe, the next thing would happen is: Michelle would serve me meals. I was so excited.

"Oh. There's also new neighbors coming in," she added. _i need to make an 'introduction' so I won't make a fool out of myself. _I hurried home and waved my hand back at Wendy.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed,

"You're welcome!" she replied. I ran fast as my little feet could carry me. At last, I reached home, and blurted out the news. No one seems to be interested. Mom was away again, going on her 'grocery shopping'. Michelle seems to be happy, until I came. Nathan was outside, having a brief talk with his new 'friend'.

"You can't believe what happened today!"

"What is it now?" asked Michelle,

"Nick broke up with Annie!"

"Wow. They've been together for just a month... and now, they're..."

"YES! I still have a chance!" I blurted out,

"Wait a minute, you liked Nick?" she grinned. That was embarrassing, spilling out my secret to Michelle! No! My life is over!


	7. Deep Within the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age

_**Author's Note:**_

_Monica has left me as the narrator. She left a note saying "We're celebrating Christmas eve tonight. You go narrate my story, and you know the rest," she seems serious about it. She also left a smiley face at the bottom. "P.S. I won't be back 'till New Year's Eve," and here we go._

The lass' face scowled, and focused her eyes at Monica. "So that's your big secret," Strange, it was for Monica. She fell silent. Her eyes streaked with fear, as she took a deep breath, finding the words to explain. However, her ever-mature sister overran her with words like, "He is cute and your age," and "You should talk to him, and maybe he might like you," Monica raised a brow at her. _Who are you and what have you done with my sister? _she was never used to Michelle when she's nice. Monica fell silent again.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" asked Michelle,

"No. In fact, no cat has ever caught my tongue." Monica replied.

"I thought so. Okay, let's continue the topic."

"Uh, I think I hear Wendy outside, and,"

"Sure, just be back before sundown."

Finally, the kit was released of being stuck with the same topic that she has started, which Michelle grew interest over it. She took a deep breath, and breathed it out. _Thank goodness, I found an excuse. _She shook her head, trying to get the topic out of her head. _Elder sisters with their mouth... ugh._ She said with disgust. Kits her age are thinking for the future, but her... well, you might say she still possesses her heart as a child. Not long enough, her eyes landed on Nick. His arm was bleeding. She hurried to him, but before she could near him, Annie went in front.

"Nick, what happened to you?!" Annie asked worriedly,

"a monster... in.. the.. forest... animals... panicking..." his breath softened, as his eyes shut close. He fell from where he stood. Monica pushed the female, making her way to the injured weasel. She watched at the continuous flow of his blood from his arm.

"Annie, get some help!" she exclaimed. The other female weasel ran as fast as she could. "Stay here, Nick. I will go find who did this to you," she whispered. She called out to her sister. As she went to her, her jaw widened.

"What happened?"

"Can't explain. Gotta go. Take care of him!" and Monica ran towards the forest. It was almost suicide; finding justice for her friend. She went back and said, "Take GOOD care of him!" and she went on. She ran as fast as she can. Michelle raised a brow at her. _What is she going to do now?_

The lass' feet were sore, as she ran through the forest. The forest looked like it was destroyed by a giant. Footprints were seen around it; small, and big. Her breath weakened. In a short time, she made it at the center of the forest. She saw bodies, scattered everywhere. _Are they dead? _Soon, she saw a familiar color of fur, something like it once belonged to a living weasel. She went over the body, and saw her uncle's face. Her heart skipped a beat. She checked if his heart was still beating; and it did. She sighed with relief.

"Maybe all the weasels here are unconscious," she said to herself. Her guess was right, they were alive, but somehow asleep.

"What could have happened here?"

* * *

_**Merry Christmas, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I won't be able to update some chapters for awhile, because I will try to sleep more often in the afternoon to reach 5"3 of height. (I AM 5"1 IN HEIGHT) =)**_


	8. The Boy

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Ice Age.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Giant ground sloths are twenty feet tall. (For more info, go to wiki/Ground_sloth)_

An earthquake occurred. While at the moment, Monica investigates the bodies. She turned her head around, and saw a giant ground sloth. She screamed with fear, and left her "investigation" unsolved. She ran at the path that leads to her village, but the ground sloth had followed. A voice spoke to her in her thoughts saying, _if you go back to the village, everyone would be killed. _She then followed the voice's command. She steered left, heading to a nearby lake (where the bear almost ate her). She stopped at a tree, and sat down, as she hugged her knees. The afternoon sky was almost to dusk, Monica whimpered as the sloth sniffs her smell out.

"I hope I wouldn't die tonight," she said to herself.

The earth grumbled, when the sloth walked. The young weasel closed her eyes, tight and listened for sounds. Her worst nightmare has come to life: a sloth chasing her 'till death. She was scared of a sloth when she was a kit. She disliked being at their presence. It was because; ever since she met a teal-furred sloth, with blue eyes, sloth named "Sid" He was nice, but Monica despised him. She does not know why, but it came from within her. She sat still, watching the myriad stars above her. They shone beautifully, while the moon was full, and glistened over the lake. The sloth was gone, making Monica sigh in relief. She looked around, and went over the lake. She stood on its pebbly shore and watched some salmons swim from underneath her, which made her giggled.

Time spun fast, and she went back to her tree. She fell asleep. The breeze blew through her fur, and she awoke. The sun's rays were at her eyes. She arouse from her place, and observed her silent environment. It was odd for her to hear peaceful sounds, (compared to her home). Weasels at her village were quite a chatterbox at morning. She scooped some water from the lake, and washed her fur.

Meanwhile, a male weasel, about her age, came running in from the west woods. Predators followed him from behind. His arm was bruised, but he resisted the pain. The boy can hardly breathe. Soon, he came to a dead end.  
"Come on, Christopher. We're not going to hurt you," a wolverine said. The lad gave them a silence response, as he tries to catch his breath. They were too many for him to handle. He held onto his bruised arm, and he gathers up his courage left. He glanced back, and saw strong currents of water, heading towards the falls. He can no longer take the pressure; predators were nearing to kill him. He thought of plans: by jumping into the water, he might live by a fifty percent chance (if he survives the currents), and if he didn't, he has a hundred percent chance of dying. The boy didn't make anymore decisions, and jumped into the rampaging water. The predators watched him, as his body went afloat.

"Come on, Christopher. You got to do better than that," it said as he orders his troops to wait for the body down at the lake. Monica was almost on her way back to her village, until, someone called out for help.

"Help, help!" it coughed. Not long enough, she spotted the young male that fell from the falls. His head kept afloat, while his eyes were to shut. The boy got himself out of the water, and lay down at shore to rest. An instinct of Monica has quickly reacted. She went over the body if he is still alive. She placed her head unto its chest, and listened for a heartbeat. Luckily, there were few weak-beats. The young weasel got worried.

"What's up dude?" she looked back,

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Looking for you… so, what happened?" Wendy replied,

"This guy almost drowned!"

"What guy?" Wendy turned her head around, but saw nothing.

"Dude, what happened to your eyes?"

"All right… I stared at the sun too long… then, when I stood up, MY VISION BECAME BLUR!"

"Calm Down. Let's head back to the village, so we can figure out a way to cure your eyes."

"What about the guy you're telling me? Would you bring him to the village?"

"Yes." She took the boy's arm and placed it unto her shoulders. "Wendy,"

"What?"

"A little help here," soon, Wendy took hold of its other arm. It was hard for her to follow Monica's lead, since she was half-blind. While at their village, weasels were shocked with what Monica and Wendy brought. They did not help in any way, but stared at the injured male. Monica ignored them, as Wendy watched their stares blindly. They went to the village healer. Two steps further from the hut, the boy got conscious.

"Where am I?" he moaned. Wendy let go of his arm, making him unbalanced. Good thing, Monica was still there to guide him.

"You are in THE EASTERN EDGE, also known as our home!" Wendy greeted as she looked away, making her talk to mid-air.

"Wendy,"

"Yes?"

"You're looking at the wrong direction. We're over here,"

"Where?"

"Just take my hand, when I get over there."

"Okay… when are you gonna get over here? What about the boy?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your kindness, but I have to leave."

"Wait... your arm is bruised. You have to go to the village healer. Besides, you need to rest." she took his hand, and helped him over the hut. Wendy stayed put in her position.


End file.
